The present invention relates to a device for placing information/advertising with a bracket on or close to a shopping trolley's handle.
The present invention relates to a device for placing information/advertising on a shopping trolley which has a bar-like handle fastened to the trolley by fastening means. The device comprises an information support element having at least one information display surface for the mentioned information/advertising, and the device is equipped with at least one bracket gripping completely or partly around the shopping trolley handle, or this at least one bracket may be fixed directly to the trolley handle fastening means. Thus, the display surface is placed within an imaginary area around and parallel with the trolley's handle.
Placing information on or close to a shopping trolly handle is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,983, which patent describes an eight sided rotatable cylinder placed over and horizontally in the full length of the shopping trolley, displaced forward in relation to the shopping trolley's handle. The design of the display area only makes it possible to read 1/8 of the display surface at any given time. One has to rotate the cylinder manually to be able to read the complete message. The limited display surface is thus of little value as an advertising medium.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,117 and 5,301,443 are differently shaped devices that are screwed directly onto the shopping trolley handle itself. This limits the shopper in making use of the whole handle to manoeuvre the trolley.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,543 describes a device with various functions with inter alia display surfaces for advertising and information. This surface is fastened over the trolley's handle in the full width of the trolley, with metal mouldings fixed to the trolley or the trolley handle. The metal mouldings are of no other practical use than to be a bracket. In order to fasten it, one needs to change the trolley's permanent bracket. Advertising or information is placed around the actual trolley handle. A logo or other information is fastened directly to the handle in the form of a plastic tube or sleeve which constitutes part of the actual handle. The display surface is identical to the handle's outer surface, and the available area for information and/or advertising is limited. The information is protected by a transparent plastic foil which makes frequent and simple changes of the message impossible. This can be solved by fastening the message on the outside of the handle, but this affects the ergonomical design of the handle and the permanent information fastened to the actual handle.